


Lukewarm Tea

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Baz is grumpy in the morning, Countdown to Wayward Son, Early Mornings, Gen, M/M, Ramblings, Tea, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, inner thoughts, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 18:10:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: Simon is a nostalgic human being.Sometimes it makes for some odd early morning musings.





	Lukewarm Tea

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I hope you all have a lovely day and thank you for reading. It really means so much to me that anyone reads these. So from the bottom of my heart, thank you!
> 
> Also I know this doesn't make much sense, but I feel like Simon's a bit rambly in his own way. I like it anyways.

'Baz grins, then leans over and kisses my neck. (I have a mole there, he treats it like a target.)

"Go on, then." He says. "Carry on, Simon."’ -Last Page of Carry On, By Rainbow Rowell

-

Simon Snow, The Ex-Chosen one, was currently standing in the middle of his kitchen laughing to himself as he listened to the banter coming from the living room.

It made him sound crazy, that beginning, didn't it?

No, he wasn't crazy. 

He was fine and going to be better one day. 

It didn't stop the thoughts though, but they were managed now. 

Better than ever before. 

It was a normal day.

Normal was good.

Normal was good for him.

But there was still room for change, it made his stomach clench for a moment before he shook off the thought. 

He was fine.

He was safe.

Things were fine here and he was doing good. 

Although, it was still early in the day.

7:00AM to be exact, and Baz was waking up in the most ungraceful fashion. 

Like most mornings.

He was not a morning person by any means. 

Not like Simon, who liked being up early enough to hear the birds.

Simple joys. 

He watched as the raven haired man stumbled into the kitchen, eyes half-closed, but looking as beautiful as ever.

"What are you staring at, Snow?" Baz was grumpy, he was always grumpy when he first woke up.

Simon just chuckled and shook his head, turning back to the window.

He clutched his tea, mug warm but not burning and took a sip.

Earl Grey with cream and splenda. 

Too sweet.

So sweet that even Baz wrinkled his nose at it and made a comment that was usually like "How can you stand to drink that, Snow?" 

It reminded him of home.

It reminded him of Watford and sweets and nights spent pouring over homework.

It reminded him of mornings spent together.

Simon Bloody Snow was a sentimental man, and it was going to be the death of him one day.

Not today.

Not tomorrow.

Maybe never.

But it made him so...

Happy and scared at the same time. 

He did not know what the day held, but welcomed it.

One day at a time.

Baz was watching him, the blonde lost in his thoughts again, though they probably didn't make any sense. 

He just shook his head and turned to the kettle, making himself a cup of tea and saying the words he knew that Simon loved. 

"Carry on, Simon. Carry on."


End file.
